Escaping the Darkness
by TwinzLover
Summary: This is an adopted story. When Sookie save Godric from meeting the sun, she suddenly has a whirlwind of lust, love, and trouble with two lovers! Can she handle all that comes with her new relationship? Eric/Sookie/Godric Warning Mature Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**This story is now mine, thanks so much Textcrazy2011 I am so happy to be taking it under my wing! P.s. if you're reading this, I also love your new story Internal Yearning :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>It broke my heart to watch him, to watch such a strong willed creature break down in front of my eyes. He had always acted so cold, so arrogant, so heartless and yet here he was on his knees as he begged for his maker to stay. It was at that point that I knew he was capable of love, that all of his comments of not being able to feel were far from true. If he didn't feel then he wouldn't be <em>begging<em> and _pleading_ for his maker to stay right in front of my eyes. He had a heart; he just needed someone to take care of it.

I remained quiet as I felt my own eyes gloss over at the scene in front of me. How could such a kind hearted vampire wish to meet the sun? What was happening in front of me was wrong, I knew that and just the idea that this wonderful and gentle soul wished to end his life made my heart clench in pain. I knew it was nothing compared to what Eric must be feeling, but I couldn't help but find my own emotions swirling inside of me as I continued to watch. This wasn't right.

It was at that moment that I knew I couldn't just let him go, that I couldn't stand by and watch as such a good hearted person wanted to end their existence, vampire or not. He could do so much for both humans and vampires alike, he was a born leader and a survivor.

"I will stay with him" I whispered as a devastated Eric walked past me, his face smudged red with his tears as he didn't bother to wipe them away. I had after all seen him break down in front of my eyes; the last thing he should be concerned about was how shattered he looked. It was his eyes though which made my heart ache for him, how broken and dejected his normally cocky and arrogant blue eyes seemed. The emotion was so raw that I couldn't help but raise my hand to cup his stained cheek gently, hoping that my eyes portrayed just how sorry I was for what was happening to him. He was losing his maker, his father, his brother and I hated how it was affecting him so much.

He wasn't my favorite person in the world, he infuriated me to be honest, but that didn't mean I was cruel enough to think he deserved this. He was a loyal, confident and nothing like the heart of stone I had thought he was to begin with. He was an incredible vampire, and it pained me that I was only just realizing that now.

"Thank you" I heard him breathe so quietly that I barely heard it pass his lips, his large hand moving to press my hand further against his cheek as he looked at me with such emotion that I found myself stepping further towards him. Nodding I watched as he took one last look at his maker before heading down the stairs, my gaze watching him leave before I looked towards the vampire who was the cause of such heartbreak.

Walking towards him I found myself trembling with a number of different emotions I didn't know how to process, how even though I barely knew the vampire who had created Eric such a long time ago as he stood in front of me gazing into the distance, that just the thought alone of him not being on this earth anymore was enough to make me sick.

"Godric" I breathed, wanting, no _needing_ his attention. I couldn't let him go without a fight, without even trying to make him see reason and change his mind. His was 2,000 years old, but he was far from cold and I hoped I would be able to make him give life another shot, even if it was only for a few more days in the minimum.

I watched as his head turned towards my direction, the lack of emotion in his eyes making me want to sob out-loud at what I was seeing in front of me. He deserved something to make him stay; he deserved someone other than his childe to want him to.

"It won't take long, not at my age" he stated emotionlessly, the lack of care or emotion in his tone making my face fall. Did he really think he had nothing to live for, when he had so much?

"Why are you doing this Godric, truthfully?" I asked softly, my cheeks stinging slightly due to my tears as they ran down my cheeks without any sign that they would be stopping any time soon. I couldn't help but ask, he may have wanted to go in peace but I couldn't help but want to try and find a reason for him to stay. If a fight was what was necessary to get him to change his mind, then he better prepare for a lashing from one Sookie Stackhouse.

"I am old Sookie, old enough for nothing to surprise me anymore" he stated, my lashes wet with my tears as I blinked slowly while my thoughts whirled. I was not the smartest of people, my telepathic quirk meaning that my school life impossible, but I knew I would not be letting this gentle soul meet the sun without a fight. He needed and deserved someone to fight for him till it was no longer possible, I would never forgive myself if I just walked away.

"Don't you think about the things which you could be missing Godric?" I asked carefully, my question seemingly getting his attention as he looked at me with slight surprise in his eyes. It was a relief, to see something other than emptiness in his capturing gaze. Beautiful.

"I have been around long enough to have seen everything _my love_, what more is there to stay alive for?" he asked curiously, though I could detect a hint of amusement in his tone. Did he think this was funny, that Eric was probably beside himself with grief knowing that is maker is dying and yet not being able to act to save him? Did he really think his death meant so little that he could find amusement in the end of his existence? The thought made me frown, I didn't like it.

"How about love?" I asked, my voice now trembling as I had to resist the urge to touch him, to comfort him like I wanted to. But I knew vampires weren't big on the whole touching thing, and I did not wish to make him uncomfortable if he found my affections unwanted. He clearly had enough on his mind without me adding to it, so I would just have to suck it up and keep my own urges to myself for the time being.

"Love? I am hardly capable of being seen in such a way _my love_" he breathed out as he broke eye contact with me, looking away as if he actually believed that no-one was capable of loving such a vampire as himself. I couldn't help but stop resisting my nurturing urges, quickly walking towards him as I stood in front of his youthful looking form. Even if he was changed young, he still towered over me just not as much as Eric did.

"That is where you are wrong Godric, who could not fall for you? You are caring, loyal and so kind-hearted that anyone would be pleased to call you their own. So you are so very wrong Godric, if anyone is capable of love then it is you" I breathed as I cupped his pale cheeks in my hands, the coolness of his touch sending a shiver through me as I looked into his deep caramel colored eyes. How could a girl not fall for him?

I watched as his eyes locked with mine, and while I rarely found myself thinking this but I actually wished I could read what was going on in that handsome head of his. He must have seen so much, to know so many things and experienced some incredible events – I couldn't help but find myself wishing that if I managed to persuade him that there was more to life, that he would reconsider wanting to meet the sun so soon, that perhaps he would talk to me about his past. But that was hopefully in the future, that was if I managed to convince him to give life another change, that there was more to live for when he thought there was nothing.

I didn't know how long had passed, and while I knew it was most likely only minutes it felt as if it was hours that I waited for him to speck. It was clear my heartfelt comment had stunned him into silence, and while I had never seen a vampire go into shock I had a feeling that it would look something like this.

"You believe that?" he asked finally, and the amount of hope and doubt in his tone, in his suddenly bright gaze made it impossible not to tighten my hold on his cheeks as my thumbs brushed his cool skin soothingly. How could he think I believed nothing other than what I spoke to him, could he not hear the amount of conviction and confidence in my tone?

"With all my heart" I breathed, before my next actions I am blaming on my attempt to make him stay. Looking into his bright hazel eyes I closed my own baby blue ones before leaning forward, brushing my lips against his in a feature like gesture before pulling away when I realized what I had done.

My eyes widened to an almost comic amount as I slowly opened my eyes to meet his startled hazel ones, my hands quickly removing themselves from his cheeks as I gasped at my actions. Why the hell had I done that? I had Bill, even if he was acting strangely…but he was my love, right?

"Oh Godric…I am so sorry-" was all I managed to get out before his lips were on mine, his eyes closed as his arm wrapped around my petite waist before pulling me flush against him. I couldn't help but gasp at the impulsive action on his part, an unexpected moan falling from my lips when I felt his skilled tongue enter my mouth as he took advantage of my shock. The action surprised me, though I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck as I hesitantly let my tongue dance with his.

It was fair to say that I have never felt something so explosive, and even though the kiss was gentle and slow it still held the passionate that I found myself suddenly craving. I moaned, becoming bolder as I returned the kiss by forcing my own tongue in his mouth to explore, loving his taste and gasping low in my throat when I felt his fangs descend with a sharp _click_ causing me to jump slightly.

I was stunned when be pulled away sharply, my eyes half lidded as I gazed at his suddenly ashamed gaze. What the hell did he have to be ashamed for? He had just given me the best kiss of my life, was I really that bad that he couldn't take it anymore? That stung, though his next comment quickly soothed my negative emotions while making my heart skip a beat.

"I apologize my love, I cannot help my reaction-" was all he got out before I was pulling him back down towards me, my tongue running daringly over his right pincer drawing a low moan from his throat and a growl to rumble in his chest. The next kiss was much more passionate.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just me uploading the chapters. In the future I may edit them and change a few minor things.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sookie's Pov**

* * *

><p>I broke away from him with a loud gasp as I suddenly felt the familiar feeling of being moved with inhuman speed, my nails digging into the soft cotton beneath my fingers as I felt my head whirl slightly with the still abnormal way of travel. I had been with Bill when he moved so quickly, like the first time I met Eric in Fangtasia and needed to be rushed out when the police raided the club, but back then I had known what he was going to do. Godric had moved us as quick as a blink without any warning what-so-ever to escape the sun's rays; he made Bill seem more human if that was possible.<p>

It was with that thought though I realized that he had changed his mind, that by moving us away from the sun he had chosen to give life another chance. I couldn't help but sob out in pure relief and joy, not realizing until that moment of how much his death would have affected me. My arms quickly wrapped themselves around his neck, my face buried in his shoulder as I let myself relax in his grip. He had picked me up around the waist; my legs seemed to have automatically wrapped themselves around him as the evidence of his arousal pressed against me. I couldn't help but shiver in delight, the fact I was reacting like this both exciting me and worrying me. I shouldn't be feeling like this towards the ancient vampire, but here in his grasp I found I couldn't think clearly.

"Thank you" I could only breathe as I sobbed into his neck, my form shaking with the effort it was taking me to try and calm myself. Why was the thought of his death affecting me so strongly? I barely knew him.

Feeling his arms tighten around me I savored the feeling of protectiveness and safety he seemed to radiate, how in his arms I felt nothing more than relief that he was okay. He must have remembered something that he wished to live for, and while I didn't have a clue what had gone on in his head, I was just thankful that whatever the reason he was giving life another change.

Managing to calm my nerves I soon found myself gently put on my feet, the dizziness I had felt early passing once the shock of the movement had faded. I couldn't help but try and avoid his gaze, rather staring at his chest as I caught sight of the beginnings of a tattoo hidden beneath his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at it, resisting the urge to move my hand as to run my fingertips over the ink which marked his skin in such an entrancing way. I found myself curious of how and why he had it done in such a way, but knew the time wasn't right for me asking such personal questions to the youthful looking vampire.

"My love, look at me…please" Godric stated softly, interrupting my inner battle. It was when he said please I couldn't help but slowly let my eyes meet his emotion filled hazel ones, my heart beating quicker as I continued to try and read the emotions present without much luck. He still managed to be so guarded even if he seemed so open, but I did recognize one emotion which was present in those gorgeous brown eyes…hope.

"Godric…what?" I stuttered out, my early boldness and confidence draining from my suddenly exhausted form. I found myself slumping against the wall, the events of the night finally catching up to me as I realized Godric had taken us to Eric's suite, which just happened to be opposite Bill's.

Bill? Oh god! I cheated on Bill, sure it was only a kiss but a kiss is the same as cheating right? I suddenly felt awful, the guilt beginning to bubble up inside of me, but however much I tried to regret my actions I found it impossible to do so. If I had to do it again I would, but what really had me on edge was the fact I wanted to do it again, I _wanted_ to feel his lips on mine, how he held me as if I meant something to him when it would be unlikely he did. I was a simple telepathic waitress and barmaid from the sink hole of Bon Temps, what could such a kind-hearted vampire want with me?

The thought stung, even though I had Bill I couldn't help but crave for something more. I didn't feel the same sparks I felt when I kissed Bill, but with Godric my mind practically hazed over with pleasure and excitement, or when I found myself running my tongue along his deadly white pincer. I didn't know where the urge to do so had come from, since Bill had been extremely sensitive about his fangs whenever they came out to play. Was I really comparing the two of them? The fact I realised I was in fact comparing them making me feel a hundred times worse.

"Sookie, my love, look at me" Godric soothed, the feel of the cool skin of his hand as he tilted my chin up as to look me in the eyes, my inner battle seemingly having caused my previous gaze to break from his hazel eyes. I was not prepared for what I found there, he was worried about me? Concerned? Why? And there was that nickname again, how he called me his 'love.' I had heard him use the almost loving tone on the roof, but it hadn't really sunken in until right now. What was with such a personal term, and why did it make butterflies appear in my stomach every time he said it to me while having that caring look in his eyes?

"You should see Eric, Godric. He will be beside himself with worry, he will want to know you are alive" I stated carefully, wanting a distraction from my feelings. Unfortunately he seemed to realise this and thought that invading my personal space was a good idea, his soft but spicy scent invading my scenes causing me to feel almost dizzy with every breath I took. I found I craved him, craved his presence and it scared me that I didn't know why.

"Eric will be fine, it is you I am more concerned for my love" he stated softly, cupping my slightly flushed cheeks gently, as if he thought I was made of glass and too fragile to touch. I should have hated it, hated that he felt as if I was weak and fragile, that I was made of glass…but I found I couldn't, and the fact he was being so soft with me only had the opposite effect as I felt myself flush even more.

"What…why? I am fine Godric" I stated confused, why wouldn't I be? I was healthy, if not a little exhausted. Shouldn't he be worried about his childe Eric, the more I stood here in his company the more guilt and shame I felt for keeping him from his childe. Eric must be thinking he was dead for goodness sake, and while I had thankfully stopped his suicide attempt, it was Eric's turn to know the true.

Godric seemed to scan my eyes, as if looking for something present that I didn't know I had on show. Whatever it was he must have found it, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he brushed a few strands of my golden locks which had come loose from my ponytail. I was sure I looked a mess, and yet he was looking as me as if he didn't care I probably looked as if I had been dragged through a bush backwards.

"You are special Sookie, more than you realise" he said so softly that I almost didn't hear him, the hope in his eyes still present making me wonder what was causing such an emotion from him. Whatever was the reason I found myself incredibly curious to what was behind it, but I knew it would be overstepping my mark if I started asking questions which were clearly private.

Sighing, I slowly turned to knock on Eric's door, Godric's hands falling from my face as I did so. I did not expect the wave of longing which I was suddenly flooded with, why did his touch affect me so much? It's not like we knew each other, we weren't friends, we weren't lovers and yet his touch seemed to affect me more than I would have liked. But that wasn't what bothered me, it was the fact I _liked_ how he touched me. Was that wrong? I had Bill after all.

Not getting a reply I gently opened the door only for my heart to break all over again as I took in the sight in front of me. The room was trashed, the tables in splinters and the walls ruined as they seemed to have crumbled when he clearly applied a fair amount of force to the once sturdy walls. It was a scary thought that while he had ruined the walls it had most likely taken him barely any effort at all, the fact he could probably bring this whole hotel down in minutes though was a very scary and uncomfortable realisation.

But that wasn't what had my heart breaking; it was the fact that sitting on the only piece of furniture which hadn't been damaged in his rage was the bare chested and hunched form of Eric. His face was still smeared with the potent blood which had ran from his eyes, his smudged cheeks evidence of his true emotions as he didn't even twitch when I quietly opened the door, a gasp falling from my lips as I covered my mouth with my hand. He didn't deserve this, he wasn't the kindest of vampires but he did not deserve to be in this much agony.

"Eric" I called softly, cautiously walking towards his hunched form as I took note of the blood which had also stained his chest. _Oh, you poor thing._

Keeping my movements soft and slow, as if I was approaching a frightened animal I couldn't help by get on my knees in front of him as soon as I reached his still form. His head was bowed, as if he was in shame but it was a useless effort for him to try and hide the sorrow which was present in his eyes or the blood which stained his pale skin.

"You said you would stay with him" he suddenly said, the anger in his tone making me want to step back but I knew he needed the comfort. I could understand his anger; he thought his maker was dying alone when I had promised I would stay. It hurt slightly, that he didn't trust my word but I knew he was not himself. He thought he was losing his maker, his brother, his father and I knew my petty emotions had to take a back seat while I tried and comforted the old vampire.

"Eric-" I started to sooth only to be interrupted when his head snapped up, his heart-broken and anger filled eyes locking onto mine. I couldn't help the smidge of fear I felt when I saw his icy blue eyes darken slightly due to his strong emotions, you would be a fool and a liar not to feel threatened when a Viking over a 1,000 years old was looking at you with such negative and threatening emotions.

"You _promised_ you would stay with him" he repeated in a sharp enough tone to make me flinch. I gulped, glancing towards the entrance of the room only to frown when I realized I had closed the door behind me. Why had I done something so foolish? I should have just told Godric to see Eric so the Viking could see for himself that his maker was okay, but no, I had to be idiotic and expect a vampire who took someone's word so strongly to be patient enough to let me explain my reason so being here.

"I did Eric, but you see-" I started only to find that it was clear my words weren't sinking into that blonde head of his. Why did he have to be so goddamn stubborn!

"NO!" he snarled at me, fear flooding my form as I hastily tried to move away from him. This turned out to be the wrong move on my part, considering the fact I soon found myself shoved against a wall with enough force to make me cry out in both shock and pain. I knew I would have a back full of bruises due to his harshness, the fact I felt his large hand loosely grip my throat meaning that there was a chance that I wouldn't have to worry about the pain for long, considering the anger in his eyes was enough for me to realize that I may not even get out of his alive.

"Eric, _please_" I pleaded, his grip gradually tightening as he seemed to be lost in his anger. I had never seen him so angry, yet what surprised me the most was the fact that while I felt fear I didn't feel it in the amount I thought I should have considering the situation I was currently in. I wasn't just scared for my life, but I was scared that he would regret his actions after he had calmed himself down. I knew I wasn't just a human to him, he wouldn't have tricked me into drinking his blood if he thought I was just some pathetic human that he didn't want anything to do with. Somewhere inside of me I knew if he killed me he would regret it, the thought seemed to warm me slightly.

Knowing I didn't have a lot of air left in my system, my lungs already starting to burn with the lack of oxygen I knew I had only one chance to get out of this mess. I knew I couldn't reason with the angered Viking in front of me, the anger was guiding his emotions and apparently I was considered a threat to his animal instincts. Yet saying that, why hadn't he just out right killed me when the anger in his eyes clearly showed that at that moment it was what he wanted? What was stopping him?

"Godric" I tried to scream, but the lack of air in my throat made it impossible for it to come out louder than a breathless cry. Thankfully it seemed to be enough though, enough for the door to slam open with force as I felt Eric pulled from me just in time for me to black out as the lack of air on top of my exhaustion finally caught up with me. It was a shame really, since I found I would have loved to see my new white knight come to my rescue like they would in so many fairy tales I had read as a kid.

* * *

><p><strong>I am thinking about changing the name to something about living in the darkness with the light, cause escaping the darkness is a good title emotionally, but he did just avoid the light by not meeting the sun right? I don't know, review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Eric's Pov**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help the anger which ran through me as I stared at the wide-eyed blonde who I happened to have pinned against the already ruined wall, the pure hate I suddenly felt for the woman I had hoped one day to call my lover increasing as I gazed into her glossy eyes as she tried to plead with me to release her. I did no such thing; she needed to be punished for breaking her word: even if I knew I would most likely regret it when I was in a saner frame of mind. How dare she leave my maker to die alone! She had promised me! Did her word mean nothing to her that she would just forget how she had promised me that he would not die alone? She was not the woman I thought she was, she meant nothing!<p>

I ran my tongue over my front set of teeth, taking note that my fangs had already elongated as I stared at the blonde on the receiving end of my wrath. It was a shame she wasn't who I thought she was and I found myself disappointed that she had no respect for promises. This was not think kind of woman I wanted in my life, apart from her gift she was nothing to me now.

I ignored her pleas as they only just entered my mind through my rage filled haze, my sensitive hearing picking up on how her blood flowed through her petite little body as my eyes locked onto the pulsing vein on the side of her neck, watching as it fluttered due to the strain of my hold on her. I could almost taste how good she would taste, how incredible her rich and special blood would feel as it trickled down my throat. Just the thought made my fangs itch to bite into her young and firm skin, my grip seemingly automatically tightening as I prepared to teach the blonde some manners in respect.

I didn't get the chance though it seemed, as what she tried to scream out next was enough to snap me out of my haze momentarily. Why was she calling out my makers' name? Did she wish to rub it in? Did she wish to make my dead heart hurt with more agony than I already felt knowing that my father, my brother, my maker was burning as the sun rose?

As soon as my makers name passed those tempting lips I found myself instantly ripped off the person who was once worthy of my affections, my large form slamming against the already wreaked and crumbling wall as I landed in a leap on the floor with the shock of it. What the hell?

I was on my feet in the second it took me to recover, the sound of something soft hitting the ground with a thud as my eyes immediately were drawn to the crumpled form of one Sookie Stackhouse as she laid at an extremely awkward and uncomfortable angle on the ground. That wasn't what had my attention though; it was the sight of my maker standing in front of the crumpled mess protectively that had my immediate attention.

"Godric?" I asked quietly, thinking I must have been hallucinating as my maker stood in front of me with anger filled eyes which seemed to be directed at no-one other than myself. What had I done to upset him, when only moments ago I had been grieving when I thought he was gone from my life for eternity?

I couldn't help but appear in front of him, my hand reaching out to cup his cheek only for the scent of Sookie's delicious aroma to invade my senses. My eyes widened as I looked towards the crumpled mess on the floor, a feeling I could only call regret appearing in my gut as I realized I had read the situation completely wrong. She had not broken her word like I had first thought when I had seen her; but she had managed to save my maker and was bringing him back to me. If I didn't already feel like shit, I did now.

"I am here child, what I did not expect to be greeted with was the sight of you strangling the life out of the poor girl" he snapped, my eyes widening briefly as I took note of his stance as he continued to stand protectively over the girl who had managed to change his mind when I could not have.

"I thought you were dead" I managed to choke out, finding myself unable to move as I watched my maker bend down in front of her only to gently sweep the unconscious girl into his arms. The fact he was being so gentle and caring with her making me wonder what had happened on the roof, what had Sookie said to bring the life back into my makers' eyes?

"It seems that I have changed my mind, but I wish to know what Sookie said to bring about your temper" Godric stated in a tone which clearly told me that I would be answering even if I didn't want to, leaving me speechless as I watched him lay her limp form on the bed with an amount of care that I didn't know my maker possessed. How much he had changed…

"I thought…" I stuttered, finding myself lost for words since I knew it all came down to the fact that if I had let her explain then we wouldn't be in this mess. I owed her so much for saving him, for getting him to change his mind and I found myself frowning when I re-called my earlier treatment of her. She was a strong woman, but while I normally thrived in the power I held over others I found myself hating the sight of fear in her eyes, especially due to the fact that I was the cause of such an emotion.

"You thought wrong my child. I know you care for the girl, yet you treat her like you would a pet. She is special Eric, unique and deserves to be protected" he stated causing me to nod along dumbly, keeping my eyes on the suddenly pale looking blonde as I made my way to the bed where both my maker and my lover lay.

I let my fingers run gently over the bruises which were beginning to form on her youthful neck, the sight of them alone causing an emotion I couldn't place to begin to surface. Such a beauty should have nothing other than flawless skin, and the fact that I was the reason behind such distasteful marks drew a yet another frown to appear on my features.

"You know she is a telepath" I stated, my fingers never removing themselves from her neck as I hoped the coolness of my skin would help soothe the damage I had caused. She would be staying with us tonight, the pull of the sun already making an appearance but I was old enough to fight the pull, even if it was only for a few moments.

I watched as Godric's eyes seemed to glow with the new knowledge, didn't he know that she was gifted with the ability to read minds? Then again it wasn't difficult to be entranced with her, even without the knowledge that she had such a talent. I myself was mesmerized by her as soon as I first caught sight of her in that innocent dress she had first worn to Fangtasia, that delicious scent which seemed to roll off her in a manner that made my fangs ache. I was captured by her before I was even aware of her talent; in my eyes it was a mere perk to the already perfect package that was Miss Sookie Stackhouse.

"I did not, but it is hardly a surprise that such a unique being would possess such a gift" he stated, the small smile on his lips making it impossible for me to not to smile back. It was such a relief that he now had such emotion in his eyes, the previous dullness no longer existing in his makers hazel eyes.

"It is a shame she is Compton's" I stated in a guff voice, hating that I couldn't call her my own. There was something about her which I just wanted to possess, but strangely I found that unlike most vampires I did not see her as a pet. Was it possible that I would want her as a companion? I have never had one in all my 1,000 years, I had Pam but we have never had a romantic nor a constant sexual relationship. We have indulged, but due to Pamela not being interested in men we have more of a father and daughter relationship.

"That is unfortunate. He does not deserve her and I am afraid that he is not all that he seems" Godric stated as he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, her generous chest rising and falling with every breath she took. I knew she would be fine, not only was my small amount of blood I tricked her into digesting earlier still working its way through her system, but I could tell that she would be regaining consciousness in a few hours at the maximum. My blood was already starting to lessen the bruising, hopefully by the time she wakes she won't have a mark on her tanned skin.

"What do you mean? Do you know something?" I asked curiously, wondering if my maker had any information on the civil war vampire which I could use to my advantage. Now Sookie had managed to save my maker, she seemed even more appealing to me than before.

"For now that is not important. Now come, you may retire for the day in my room due to the state of yours, we will take her with us" he stated causing me to nod before carefully sweeping Sookie into my arms, finding myself immediately enjoying the feel of her sun kissed skin against my cooler one. I could smell the sunlight on her: it was far from unpleasant.

Pulling her small form against my chest I followed Godric as he lead me to his room, it only being a few doors down but it was surprisingly similar to mine. My maker had always preferred the simple things in life, he was much like Sookie in that way I realized: so it was surprising that he had chosen such a luxurious room to stay in. Seeing the surprise on my face he answered, amusement flowing from his tone.

"It seems Isabel was trying to make up for taking over my area, though I expect to hear from her in the future" he smirked, the look on his face causing me to grin as I shook my head. It was clear that Isabel will be more than relieved when it is made known that Godric will not be meeting the sun, it will not surprise me if she calls him often if she is in the need of help with being the new sheriff.

"You should not have lost your position" I stated, knowing that Godric was an efficient sheriff. Nan Flanagan will soon regret removing him of his position, it wouldn't be surprising if the draining, killing and money problems will increase due to his now permanent absence.

"It was the right time, perhaps a vacation will be good for me" he stated as he gestured for me to put Sookie on the large bed which took up the majority of the room. Nodding I quickly laid her down on the expensive sheets, almost instinctively slipping off her shoes as I did so. I choose not to dwell on it, not sure if I would like the response that I came up with.

"You are welcome to come back with me Godric, in fact I would prefer it" I stated, gazing at him with hope that he would take me up on my offer. I had missed his company dearly, not to mention he seemed to be becoming fond of Sookie. It was strange that I did not mind his interest in her, the fact I was willing to _share_ her with my maker enough to cause my brows to raise in surprise. I was known to be a possessive creature, yet the idea of sharing Sookie with Godric was actually...appealing.

"It is settled then, I will make my presence known to Isabel before we leave" he stated, still gazing at Sookie who had started to get some of her color back. Nodding I couldn't suppress the smile which appeared on my lips, I was more than pleased with the sudden turn of events.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one more upload to go and then it's all me yay!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sookie's Pov**

* * *

><p>I woke up expecting for my entire body to be stiff and aching due to being shoved against the wall by the stubborn Viking, for my throat to ache heavily from where his grip clearly had left bruises. I found it hard to blame him for his reaction though, he was an emotional wreak and thought the vampire who he cared for the most had died alone after I had promised I would stay with him until the end. So no, I didn't blame him. It didn't mean I had forgiven him though; far from it since all of this mess could have been avoided if he had of just listened to me instead of jumping to conclusions. I may understand why he did it, but he was going to have to do some serious grovelling. I snorted at the thought, like Eric would grovel to me of all people.<p>

Groaning slightly I was surprised but confused to why I felt perfectly fine considering the drama which had happened only yesterday; the fact I didn't feel at all sore or even stiff confusing the hell out of me. I shouldn't have recovered this quickly, hell I blacked out for goodness sake and yet I wake up feeling as if I had imagined it all.

Sighing, my eyes still closed I shifted only to find my movement was limited. I found myself swallowing hard as I felt a heavy but far from uncomfortable weight around my waist, my form stiff as I opened my eyes cautiously only to stifle a scream which I was greeted with a sight I did not expect. There in front of me was none other than the one vampire who I thought would never let a human lie with him while he was dead for the day; one Eric Northman.

I couldn't help but find myself panicking, the fact my body felt nothing more than relaxed in his arms only increasing my panicked emotions. Why did I feel so relaxed? I mean just hours ago this very vampire had tried to strangle the life out of me because he wouldn't listen, yet now he was trusting me enough to be around him while he was at his weakness? This vampire had me more than a little confused; couldn't he just pick a mood and stick to it? It would make my life so much easier.

Finally getting over the shock of waking up in the same bed as the Viking I started to make the effort of trying to wiggle out of his arms; while I found myself incredibly relaxed I couldn't deny the fact I was desperate for a human moment as Bill often called it. So with that I tried in vain to try and get free of his iron grip, how was it possible he weighed so much?

"Stupid vampire" I muttered, my wiggling finally having the desired effect as I managed to turn around only to jump, a startled yelp leaving my mouth when I realised Eric wasn't the only one who was in bed with me; an arm around my waist keeping me pinned to the bed. Godric.

This was the last thing I needed I thought as I frowned, what was it about vampires always have an interest in me? But even if with that thought I couldn't help the fact my eyes were immediately drawn to those gorgeous lips of his, feeling myself flush when I remembered my actions on the roof. I still couldn't believe I had been bold enough to act in such a manner, I was sure my Gran would be rolling in her grave if she saw how I had been acting lately.

Gently I managed to pull my arm free from their grip, my fingers running over his cheek as they barely touched his cool skin. He was such a handsome vampire I thought, they both were and while I had always found Bill attractive, I hated to admit it but he didn't hold a candle against either of these incredible specimens. As soon as that thought crossed my mind I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, even if Bill was acting strangely lately he did not deserve me to be thinking like that!

Snapping out of my sudden haze I luckily managed to get my legs untangled, my blush only growing in color when I realized that all they were wearing was a pair of silk sleep pants each. I couldn't help but admire them both, it was incredibly clear that they both worked a lot in there human life to manage to get such impressive forms.

"Bad Sookie" I berated myself as I tried to snap out of it, my hands literally twitching with the want to run my fingers over their abs. Gosh, I was actually rather slutty lately I thought with a frown. This was not good; I did not feel attracted to them! Okay, that was a lie, but still…

Knowing that unless I wanted to embarrass myself I needed to get out of this position quickly I bit into my bottom lip as I tried to work out the quickest and easiest way to get out of this situation. It was clear when they both decided to make a Sookie sandwich that this had not passed their minds; then again it wasn't like they had human moments such as these anyway so I could hardly hold it against them. So with that I hesitantly threw my leg over Godric's waist, glad that he was out for the day, before using his still form as leverage to pull myself from both Godric's and Eric's arms.

I couldn't help but grin in triumph as I had to resist the urge to hoot out loud at my accomplishment, however small it may have seemed. But it wasn't every day I managed to get out of the grip of two of the oldest vampires in existence, many would be proud I thought smugly.

My smug mood didn't last long unfortunately, since it was only a few moments later I realized exactly what I was doing and where I was. I literally flushed bright red with embarrassment when I realized that I was effectively straddling Godric, my knees either side of his waist and the fact I could tell he was clearly aroused as I pressed against him. My eyes widened, my hand slapping over my mouth as I couldn't help but find myself incredibly relieved that he was still out for the day – even if I didn't realize it was possible for a vampire to get a hard-on when they weren't exactly conscious.

I shook my head, clearly not knowing as much about vampires as I first thought I did. Pushing those thoughts away I quickly hopped off him, frowning when I realized how reluctant I seemed when I did so. Even so I was instantly distracted when I took note of the fact my previous problem still stood, my bladder feeling as if it was ready to burst as I quickly moved my hooter and went in search of the bathroom in the room.

Once I had my needs taken care of I couldn't help but catch a glance of my refection in the large and exquisite mirror which seemed to actually be part of the wall. I couldn't help but find it beautiful, the floor length design clearly telling me that it must have been worth an incredible amount. It wasn't just that which caught my eye though, it was the fact that the bruises which I expected to see on my neck and back weren't visible. I frowned, while I was pleased that I wouldn't have to worry about any pain or discomfort I couldn't help but be confused. There should have been at least a bruise, and yet my skin was flawless.

Deciding on not to waste too much time on something which would only serve to confuse me more I decided to push it to the back of my mind where I would ponder on it later. Like my Gran used to say, there was no use crying over spilled milk. I quickly washed my hands before slowly walking back into the bedroom, knowing I looked presentable enough to leave. As I expected both vampires were still out for the day, neither of them having moved a muscle causing me to smile. I couldn't help but fell my heart glow with pride, the fact they had both put so much trust in me to allow me to rest with them was something I would never forget.

"Thank you" I breathed as I walked towards the bed, pressing my lips to the coolness of both of their cheeks. I could have sworn they both leaned into my touch, but knew I was being incredibly ridiculous. Shaking my head I couldn't help but giggle slightly at my own foolishness, of course they wouldn't….

Slipping back on my shoes, a smile on my lips as I realized that one of them had taken the time to take them off, _aw_ it was kind of sweet. I took one last look at the two magnificent creatures before quietly making my way towards the door, making sure to close it behind me. Even though I knew a simple door shutting would not disturb them, I couldn't help but try and make as little noise as possible as I made my exit.

Carefully shutting it behind me I scanned the halls, thankful that it seemed to be on the same floor as mine and Bill's room meaning I could easily direct myself to the lobby. I was starving and due to knowing it was possible to open a tab here, I didn't need my purse on me at the moment to get something to eat. I had unfortunately missed eating last night, having far too much on my mind then for a simple human moment as eating food, but now I had the time I found myself suddenly ravenous. So with that thought on my mind I easily directed myself to the lobby, gaining a number of looks due to my state of dress. Due to having to wear the same clothes as last night I hadn't had the time to change, and considering most of the humans were vampire companions who weren't trusted to sleep with their vampires it was clear they thought extremely low of me.

"Excuse me, I'm Sookie Stackhouse I was wondering if I could open a tab and get something to eat?" I asked the elegantly dressed receptionist, the fact this was a high class hotel meaning that all of the staff were dressed as if they were going to a ball. I couldn't help but shake my head, though the thoughts of how cheap and trashy I looked flooded my head as I tried to strengthen my mental shield before it completely collapsed.

"I am sorry but I think we may be a little out of your price range" the snooty woman stated with an almost smug look, her thoughts telling me that she was going to be having a word with security as not to let such a low class person get into the hotel. I couldn't help but be offended, but looking around I took note that I was the most under-dressed.

"Look" I started, looking at her name tag before continuing "Nina, I am a guest here so why don't you do your job like you are paid to" I continued in a short tone, the fact I was most than a little peckish making me slightly snappy. Spending so much time around vampires sometimes meant you forgot to eat, but now I had the chance to fill my stomach I was not going to let this woman tell me what I should and shouldn't do.

Obviously taken aback I found myself frowning when I heard the train of her thoughts; clearly she had already called security to remove me from the premises. Did she really act this way with everyone who approached looking slightly out of place? If I wasn't as nice of a person as I was then I would have contacted a lawyer and sued her skinny little ass.

"Look lady, I have called security" she stated in a smug tone, her thoughts telling me just how much she was enjoying this. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath as not to snap at the woman in front of me, I was raised with manners and the last thing I wanted was to make a scene.

It didn't take long for the security to get there, the two large men eying me as if I was a piece of meat before one of them grabbed my wrist in an bruising manner causing me to yelp. Were they allowed to be so forceful? They were both of the same age I guessed, large men who had obviously not completely obeyed the law their whole lives. But they had nothing against vampires, seeing them as nothing more than someone who paid them more than a little handsomely.

"Look this is unnecessary, I am staying here-" I started only to wince when his grip tightened to an uncomfortable level. I could see and _hear_ that they didn't believe me, but thankfully what looked to be the person in charge when the owner was out for the day came rushing in with an incredibly panicked look on his face, his thoughts bombarding into my mind as he did so.

_Shit! Oh god, oh god. I am going to die, what the hell was Nina thinking…I knew she was a mistake to higher but the boss thought she would be good of business…_ his thoughts continued to filter into my head as I quickly tried to cut them off, but even when my shields were at their best a few stray ones always managed to find their way through.

"Nina, what in god's name do you think you're doing?" he managed to stutter out, before his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he took note of how my fingers were trying to pry off the blokes hand as he continued to hold me in a bruising grip. All I wanted was something to eat, I did not sign up for all this drama as soon as I woke up.

"I am only doing my job sir" was her simple reply, though she was more than a little taken aback from his shaking form, his palms sweating and his thoughts of worry increasing as a few very vivid and explicit images of what he thought his boss was going to do when he found out how a vampires guest was manhandled in such a way, not to mention my master. I cringed at the term he used; I was no one's pet!

"Let he go now" he ordered the guard hastily, a breath of relief falling from my lips as I drew my hand back as I rubbed my wrist with the other. While I had been through a lot worse, I couldn't help but feel my previous good mood dissolve into something less bright as I frowned at the slight colour change of my wrist, knowing that it was going to bruise badly. Well it was clear why he was chosen as security; his strength was more than a little impressive…for a human.

"What's going on-" Nina began to ask only to be cut off rather hastily.

"Hush it Nina!" he snapped before turning towards me, fear in his gaze as he seemed to recognize me from somewhere "my sincerest apologies Ms Stackhouse, your bill is on us due to the unacceptable circumstances" he stuttered out causing my eyes to widen.

"That really isn't necessary-" I started, trying to sooth the poor blokes nerves as he fiddle with his hands in a nervous gesture. It was hardly his fault that one of his employees was both rude and disrespectful to me; but really I didn't think it was that much of a deal, and defiantly not something to get so worked up about.

"Nonsense, please follow me Ms and we will have you seated" he rushed out as he quickly moved towards the restaurant, his flustered state clearly stunning those around him as I found myself routed to the spot. What was going on?

Snapping out of it I quickly followed after him, trying to block out the thoughts which managed to slip past my mental shields. It was nothing I hadn't heard before, so low opinions of me really didn't have an effect on me anymore. How could it when I had been hearing it all through-out my life, though I guessed it was better than being called a 'freak' or for having a 'crazy Sookie smile' as most called it when all the thoughts got too much. I seemed to be taking a lot of small victories lately I thought, not knowing exactly how to think about that.

Continuing to follow the flustered man he soon stopped to a booth, a smile appearing on my lips as I took note of how gorgeous the table was decorated. I knew I could never in my life afford anything like this, the expensive cotton table cloth a pure white as a red strip of material was perfectly centered across the table. A unique but luxurious flower display was centered on the table making the whole display incredible, like I said it was gorgeous.

"Thank you, it looks wonderful" I smiled as I took a seat, his thoughts changing to relief but there was still an underlining of fear. Patting his hand softly, effectively stunning him, I couldn't help but want to sooth his nerves. "It was not your fault so you have nothing to worry about, this more than makes up for it" I smiled gently at him, hearing his sigh of relief before a genuine smile appeared on his boyish features.

"Thank you Ms, I will have a waitress take your order so enjoy the rest of your stay here" he smiled before hurrying off after I gave him a wide smile and a nod. Shaking my head I couldn't help but giggle slightly to myself as I grabbed my menu, my eyes widening as I took note of the prices and I was suddenly all too pleased that my bill would be taken care of for me.

* * *

><p><strong>There will definitely be changes made later, but for now I want to work on new chapters, yay! Of course as some of you may have heard I will be in Vietnam and Cambodia for a little under a month, so it won't be for a while... Still, I am now dedicated to this story and I hope to work on it in the future :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I prefer to write in Male Pov, because I think it's freakin adorable! I know guys, you don't want your thoughts to be thought of as cute, and mostly they are sexy as hell, but the truth is sometimes things that are sexy as hell are sexy as hell because they are so sweet and cute, okay? Yay! So this chapter will be... **

* * *

><p><strong>Godric POV (because we haven't had any yet!)<strong>

Awaking without my new tether was unnerving to say the least. I had been alive for 2000 plus years and nothing seemed to call to me any more. My child was grown, my nest was secured, my life felt dreadful, and after the great reveal I felt more and more like a monster. And then I met Sookie. She was strange in the most beautiful way and I was immediately intrigued. I could see how perfectly she and my child matched each other, and I had felt that I was ready to die with that final bit of happiness. But she had chosen me on the roof top and suddenly I was attached. She had a hold on me that I didn't know anyone could have on some one such as myself. She's special, I could tell.

"What are you thinking about?" My child asked in a shy manner I didn't expect from him. I turned my head. He looked nervous, and a sad smile came to my face.

"I don't intend to die as soon as I once thought." I reassured him, but he only relaxed some what. "I was thinking that I want her back, I didn't enjoy waking without her." My child snuggled closer to me, the way he had when he was freshly turned. Our bond was stronger than most Makers with their Children, but it was another tether I was grateful for. "I like her." He whispered to me. I chuckled. Eric was always so composed and cold, but I knew him better than anyone.

"I know." I smiled. "I'm glad you two have each other." He pulled me tighter.

"She is not mine." He grumbled into my side. "I'm not certain I want her to be mine. She's... difficult." He mumbled. "Besides, I have you again, after so long." He nuzzled me affectionately, licking my skin occasionally. I loved him, truly and deeply.

"I like her." I repeated his words. Eric stiffened and stopped laving me. He looked sadly into my eyes.

"You would have met the sun, despite my feelings, but you stayed for her." He looked stricken, and a rare feeling of guilt washed over me.

"I love you more than I can put into words, you know that." I sighed. "But I have faith in you, to continue on without me, to raise Pamela, to thrive in this new world. I don't trust myself to do the same. A human, a special human ties me to something new, something with light."

"She ties you to the sun, but I can't tie you to the earth." He said sadly, laying back against my chest. He was silent for a while. "Please open the bond." He begged after a few moments of the silence. "I need to feel you,"

I was hesitant. I knew that if I opened the bond he would feel my anguish as well as my new found light. I also knew that I would feel his worry. In the end I knew he needed to feel my love surround him, so I opened the bond slowly so as not to over whelm him. But over whelmed he was, and I could see it, hear it, smell it, I could taste it in the air. He moaned and squirmed under the sheet. It had been a while since I had opened the bond, and my love for him had not diminished. He could feel it, and I could feel him feeling it. I could feel him! I hadn't felt him in years, and I briefly wondered if this feeling of having him completely, exchanging love so freely in so many ways, could this feeling alone have saved me? Why wasn't I open to him, my love, my child? He was another piece of my existence and I was another part of his. Wrapped up in our love my senses were dulled and my thinking wasn't clear. I knew these thoughts were his influence, but I loved this part of myself, I loved my child. And so I divulged.

"Eric." My voice held power, but it sounded scratchy to my own ears. He looked up at me with a smile in his usually cold eyes. I knew what he was expecting, and I wasn't going to disappoint him. "It has been too long." I groaned. "On your hands and knees." I didn't have the patience for foreplay in that instant. "Now." I growled. He complied happily, bending himself into the position I had requested.

He looked absolutely delectable bent over on the lush pillows. He never let anyone else touch him when he had sex. I knew he had had sex with many people, and so had I, but with him it was love. We weren't making love, because our love was made the moment he turned, but we expressed it in a way we never did when we were with others. It wasn't intimate with other people, I was never as gentle.

I came up behind him and lightly stroked the cleft of his ass. He moaned in response to my ministrations. If it was anyone else, and I was feeling this way, I would have taken them roughly and without preparation, but I loved him, and I wanted to share the bliss that came from our sex. I began to kneed his ass cheeks, moving the tight muscles around in my hands, and causing Eric to pant. I let go of his round globes, and moved one hand to his jutting cock, and the other to the ring of muscle that I would soon be buried in.

I used the hand on his cock to pump out pre-seminal fluid which I smeared on the head. I used my finger to vibrate over the tip at the same time as I pushed a finger into his tight hole. Eric let out a breathy moan, and the noise encouraged me to work his ass harder than planned. In the blink of an eye I switched hands, using the lubed up fingers to plow into him.

"Pl-please." Eric panted. "I need to feel you." he begged. I covered him in an instant, surrounding his body with my own. I gripped his cock firmly in my hand so he knew to be still. I aligned myself with his entrance and firmly pushed the head of my cock passed the initial restriction.

"Oh!" Eric called out. I gave him a few shallow thrusts, just enough to tease him into a frenzy. I felt his muscles try to suck me in and smacked his ass roughly as a punishment.

"Your hole is greedy Eric, have you not filled it once since I have been away?" I asked.

"I trust no one else to take me master." Eric panted.

"Good." I said as I thrust fully into him. His muscles clenched me instantly and insistently. I started off slow and deep with my thrusts as I worked his cock swiftly. It had been too long since I had indulged, and I knew I couldn't last as long as usual. The bond was making me sensitive, and I couldn't hold back. I was approaching vampire speed more and more quickly, and the friction was driving Eric crazy.

"Yes, yes, right there, I-I-"

"I know, me too."

"Fee-feels so good." Eric breathed.

"Fuck!" I roared as his muscles clenched me. I cam hard, shooting into him with an intense speed. Eric's cry sounded feral, like a lion, and the noise made me partially hard again, but I didn't want to start again just yet. I pulled out slowly, and it was a struggle, for Eric's muscles were still quivering and sucking on me. I groaned and collapsed next to Eric. I could see my seed leaking out slowly onto his thigh, and it made me that much stiffer.

"I'm sorry I was so rough with you. I couldn't control myself after so long." Eric snuggled up to me, and I felt more at peace than I had in a long time.

"It felt amazing. You know I like it rough." Eric said roguishly.

"I have so much care for you, it hurts me to be rough with you unless you are fully prepped." I said simply, though I knew he could feel that I took his love and my position as his maker very seriously.

"You're already hard again, when was the last time you released?" Eric asked casually as he began to stroke me again. I was hard as steel in a matter of seconds.

"I haven't taken a human in years now." I was a bit embarrassed to admit this to my man slut of a child. "My depression has made me impotent." My child's hand stilled, but gripped me slightly tighter making me groan.

"You haven't taken a human." He repeated. "Have you partaken with others in your nest?" He asked.

"What if I have? I am more than certain that you have been fucking many of the fangbangers in your area." I retorted. Eric growled and then flipped me over.

"You know do you?" He asked calmly, but I knew he was upset. I could feel the anger through the bond.

"Yes." I answered quietly.

He didn't say anything more, he just shifted his weight until he was kneeling between my legs. I could sense that he was in a dangerous mood. Eric surprised me however when he suddenly thrust his tongue inside of me. I lifted my hips up immediately to take him in. Ever since I first turned Eric he was always struggling between his need for power and his emotions, and his nature as a child and my power. We pretty quickly established a sexual relationship as equals.

I knew as soon as I opened the bond that there were a lot of emotions. Of course at first he was desperate to feel me after so long, but now, his other emotions, his anger, his feeling of having been betrayed, these were at the forefront of his mind and I knew my punishment was coming.

But for now, Eric was laving me, taking care to completely ready me for what was to come. I loved being fucked by his tongue, it was long and he used his vampire speed well. Even when he was young I always drew pleasure from him and his skill. I moaned and began to pant, but then Eric withdrew.

"Lift your hips." He said firmly. I obliged, desperate to have more, I was painfully hard, and I wanted to come.

Eric gripped me firmly around the base, and then thrust into me roughly and stilled. "You will not come." He said simply. My eyes widened.

"Wha-"

"Silence." He bit out. His tone left no argument, but I wanted to do just that. "You have slandered me." I looked down at the pillows.

"I was speaking the truth." The sound of the smack he delivered to me ass resounded throughout the room, as did my cry of pleasure.

"You." Smack. "Fucked." Smack. "Another." Smack. "Vampire." Smack. I was quivering by the end of his sentence. I didn't respond. He began to fuck me slowly and roughly while still holding my cock tightly at the base to prevent my release. "You are only mine in our world." He hissed. "You have no other." He smacked me again and this time I shuddered in a release that was still being with held. "You cut me off. I fucked whores. You fucked a friend, a member of the nest. Someone you aloud to take you as only I should. You trusted someone else in this vulnerable position?" He pounded into me roughly and I couldn't stop him, I was too far lost in ecstasy. And then he stopped. I wailed for him to continue, be he stood there with just the head of his penis inside me, and his hand firmly on my hip to warn me of what he might do if I tried to impale myself. He chuckled darkly.

"What if someone else were not as kind as me?" He asked in a tender voice. "What if it were some sick sadist who would hold you on the brink like this, preventing you from release. Maybe he was a really sick fuck not worthy of you, who took advantage of your vulnerability and humiliated you, maybe forced things on you just so you could come." His voice was soothing, like a sympathetic coo.

"I-I-" I couldn't complete my sentence, I was too close.

"Beg me. Tell me I am the only one." He thrust into me again and I cried out.

"No one else." I panted "I-I-" I poured my love through the bond, and I felt Eric shudder, before he released my cock. Eric positively roared when he felt my muscles clench him. He wanted to ride it out, I could tell, because he continued to tease the head of my already spent cock to get me to shudder more. He finally came deep into me, marking me as his alone with his seed.

"You are mine." He said again a he pulled out of me swiftly, making me quiver once more in the after shock. I whimpered my consent when he leaned down and began to lick up his spilled remains from my thighs, all the way up to my hole.

"I love you my child." I whispered to him. He tensed and stopped licking me. Instead he pulled himself up and rolled himself over me slightly, so that I was shielded by his body.

"Godric." He moaned into my shoulder. "Your body makes me forget, but your words make me remember." He whispered sadly. "You speak like her. She understands you in a different way than I do."

"She sheds a different light on what you already know, my love." He continued to cradle me, and I wished we were human in that instant so that we could sleep once more and not have to think about all the things that were sure to come with the rest of the night. It seemed that Eric was on a similar train of thought, but his thoughts about busy nights and things to come made him harden once more. I shifted to let his shaft nestle between my cheeks.  
>Eric groaned.<p>

"I am insatiable tonight."

"Not just tonight." I joked. Eric had always been insatiable, be it for blood or sex or a battle, he was always wanting.

"I can't get enough of you." He mumbled into my shoulder before he kissed it. He began a trail a nipping kisses down my side until he reached my hips.  
>"Which should I please first?" He mused aloud. "Your tight little hole, or your perfect cock?" He grinned up at me, and the look of mischief in his eye made me want to forget our responsibilities and fuck until the bleeds started. I made to stop him, but it was too late.<p>

"O-Oh yes, Eric, please, don't stop." I begged, and oh how I wished I hadn't.

"Oh. Oh my." Sookie stuttered from the door way. I sat up quickly, my eyes trained on her shocked face. Eric removed himself from my cock as quickly as possible and locked lust filled eyes with the blond beauty standing stock still in the doorway.

"Sookie." Eric growled in lust.

Suddenly Eric was in front of her, naked and hard, and absolutely glorious. Sookie squeaked in surprise and I nearly did too when he knelt before her, his head bowed. "I offer you my most humble apologize and my eternal gratitude. You, Sookie, are the most powerful creature to have done what even I could not. You know love... You have shown me and I can never repay you. I will never sop hatin myself for hurting you, you who have saved my most precious Godric." he never lifted his head, he stayed bowed in shame through the thick silence which followed his words.

"It's okay, Eric." Sookie placed her hand on his head. Eric's eyes snapped up to her's. She was smiling at him, and my Lord she was radiant. "You hurt me, but look, I'm already getting better. See, no bruises." she continued to stroke his hair. "I'm pretty sure it was the blood from last night. You hurt me, but you also healed me." I could feel what her words were doing to him, his arousal was clear through the bond.

He swiftly grabbed the arm that was stroking his cheek, and without breaking their eye contact he turned her wrist towards his mouth and laved it affectionately.

"Sookie." he moaned into her wrist. Sookie whimpered in response. She looked torn, like she wanted to tug her wrist free, but I knew first hand how good she must have felt under Eric's ministrations.

Just as Eric began to lay kisses and nips along her forearm, another figure appeared in the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bill demanded. Sookie immediately tried to snatch her hand back, but Eric would not release her, though he did stand. Sookie averted her eyes at his shameless display of nudity.

"Realease her Northman, you know she is mine."

"My maker has chosen her." Eric said simply, still holding Sookie tightly. In that moment I found it necessary to rise and stand beside my child.

"Eric." I scolded. "Do not hide behind me." I admonished.

"I too have strong feelings for her." Eric said without hesitation. Bill looked stunned for a moment, before he rolled his eyes and glared at Eric.

"Your lust is of no consequence to me or my human." I looked at Sookie who was staring open mouthed at Bill.

"I'm afraid my child's blatant arousal is my fault, but do not disregard his words, young one." I said coldly. "I apologize for the scene you have witnessed, but Eric was only paying gratitude to Sookie." I explained. Bill didn't look convinced, but I didn't care.

"Further more, as my child said, I too care deeply for Sookie. She saved me." I said with no shame, nor embarrassment.

"She is mine." Bill repeated. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we got it." Eric said boredly. "But, then again..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

"What?" Bill bit out through clenched teeth.

"Where were you when she was in danger of being raped at the Fellowship Of The Sun's church?" Sookie's eyes widened in fear at the memory, and my first instinct was to cradle her in my arms, but Bill had his arm around her waste, and Eric still had her wrist, and I knew that a third pair of arms would do nothing to ease her tension.

"I was... Unable to escape from my room." Bill replied with dignity. "I'm sure you are familiar with the pull of your maker."

"Ah yes, your maker." Eric said with a gleam in his eyes. "The same vampireyahoo attempted to attack Sookie. You didn't stop her then either, did you? No, Godric did once again. And who saved her life during the bomb? Who sheltered her body with his own? Godric." Eric looked smug.

"That's not true." all eyes snapped to Sookie, but she was looking at Eric only. "You were the one who shielded me from the bomb. And you were the one who got me out of the Fellowship's church. You offered yourself in exchange for Godric and I." she finished. Eric looked away with a wave of his hand, as if to disregard her words. I narrowed my eyes slightly at my child, it seemed he had still not learned about dealing with love.

"I know he would never forgive himself if something were to happen to you, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to him." he shrugged. I shook my head in sad pity for my child. He was lucky Sookie wasn't as guarded.

"It still counts." She said with a barely noticeable smirk.

"Regardless of this nonsense, Sookeh is mine." Bill interrupted their moment, andpulled Sookie towards himself, tearing her from Eric's now lax grip.

"I don't think my life is nonsense, and I don't think that the people who saved it are nonsense either." Sookie said shrilly, looking into his eyes with anger.

"Of course your life isn't nonsense, but them trying to take you from me based on a few selfish acts of pseudo-chivalry." Bill said exasperatedly.

"Well I could care less what their motives were, at least they were there for me when I was in trouble. Even Jason did more for me in these last few days than you have. Are you even sorry?" she asked, suddenly full of emotion.

"Of course I am!" Bill yelled. "I'm sorry that I let these vampires save you, I should have been there, but I couldn't, I tried to escape, but Lorena put up with the bleeds! I had to subdue her with a human before I could hit her with that flat screen!" Sookie took a slow step away from him, her eyes wide as a look of realization passed over her face.

"I sent him a message, h-he was like me. Y-you let Lorena... Drink from him?" she seemed to be having trouble finding her words. I looked to Bill to find him looking ashamed. "Do you know what happened to him? Did you make sure he got away?" she asked, disgust coating her features.

"I had to get to you!" he defended.

"Go." she said sadly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I won't leave you here with them!" he exclaimed in surprise. I moved between them beforethe could get closer to her.

"Sookie will stay here for the evening, I will send someone for her things." I spoke calmly, but my glare warned of what I would do to him.

"She is mine." Bill attempted once more. Eric growled lightly, but Sookie simply sniffed and looked at Bill.

"I'm not sure I want to be yours any more." she whispered, finally turning away from him.

"I'll request that you leave now." I told him. Bill let out a growl of frustration, bof zoomed off anyway.

"Are you alright." Eric asked her, squeezing her shoulders slightly, and bending his head to try to catch her eyes. She nodded swiftly, but her eyes were leaking. My child surprised me then, as he wrapped himself around her, resting his cheek on her head.

Unable to continue watching her cry, I came up behind her and eveloped both of them in my arms.

Sookie sobbed between us for a little while, before she finally calmed down and looked up. "You're naked." she observed with wide eyes.

"I am." Eric chuckled. "We were a little busy when you walked in, if you recall." Eric said with a waggle of his brows.

"..."

"Don't frighten her Eric, she's had enough of that." I teased him as I nuzzled her neck.

"I-I really just want to sleep..." Sookie trailed off,poking down, before swiftly looking up again, the most beautiful blush on her cheek.

"Godric and I must feed." Eric said bluntly. Sookie turned even more red.

"I, um, do I h-have-" Eric squeezed her tighter, moving his hands to her hair and back.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he said firmly.

"O-oh." She stuttered. "Um, do you want me to go stay with Jason so that you two can... You know." she shuffled about.

"No!" we said simultaneously.

"We'll put on some clothes and order a nice bottle of the fresh stuff they serve here. Do not worry, a miña luz." I reassured her.

"We want you here." Eric said firmly, staring into her eyes seriously. We pulled her closer.

"O-oh!" she exclaimed sweetly. I wanted to be inside her desperately, and I could feel that Eric wanted the same thing.

"I- We c-can't!" she exclaimed suddenly, ducking out of our embrace.

"I don't understand." Eric said confusedly. "You renounced Bill's claim."

"That doesn't mean I can just jump into bed with someone else. Bill and I have been together for a while, and I haven't felt... Pressured." she said pointedly geturing towards our erect members. "into taking that step. I'm a lady!" she said firmly. My heart sang.

"Never?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed with a blush. "What kind of woman do you take me for?" she asked offendedly.

"The sexy kind." Eric said with a cheeky grin, vamping till he was directly in front of her, towering over her virgin body. Tonight would be difficult, and I imagined the next few would be no picnic either.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? I know this isn't what you were probably expecting of my first all-by-myself chapter, but it is what it is... Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or faved! I hope I left you all in enough suspense ;) here is the next addition!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV <strong>

* * *

><p>I craved her. She was all over the room, it was intoxicating. She had my blood, and I could feel the pull of it, if only slightly. "Sookie." I breathed. She had renounced Compton's claim, and she was ripe for the taking. I wanted her. I circled her slowly, taking in every inch of her radiance. Once I was behind her sweet little body, my fangs clicked. Sookie gasped, and the noise had me inches away from her succulent skin.<p>

"Eric!" Godric's tone warned me to behave, but I could only think of the sweet beat of her heart, and the lovely flow of her blood through her veins.

"Be mine." I whispered in her ear. That seemed to snap her out of her trance like state.

"Eric Northman!" She yelled shrilly. "I only just broke up with Bill, what kind of woman do you think I am?" She hollered. So Southern and sweet, I loved the sound of her drawl. Just the thought of taking her had me rock hard. I could feel my cock jutting this way and that with every step I took towards her. Apparently Sookie noticed too, because the most delightful aroma filled the room.

"Mmm. Delectable. Apparently the kind that loves the site of a tall naked vampire in front of you." I teased.

"Eric!" This time he had zoomed between us. "Leave her be." He said calmly, but firmly. Then he turned to Sookie. I rolled my eyes.

"Sookie, my love, please feel free to relax, I promise, we won't do any thing." He said softly. " I will call for another bed to be brought in." He compromised.

"Another bed?" Sookie questioned. "I don't think another bed will fit in here." She said looking around. I too looked about the room. It was true, the bed took up a great deal of space in the large room, and there was a couch and sitting area, as well as two large vanities. "Maybe I should just go bunk with Jason." She suggested helpfully.

"I believe he is sharing with Isabel." Godric said in an oddly fond manner.

"W-well." She clearly didn't have an answer. "I guess I could sleep on the couch." She said thoughtfully eying the piece of furniture.

"Absolutely not." Godric declared.

"I'll take the couch." I offered. I knew it would be pointless for Godric to offer, and I knew he would. She was just wary of me.

"T-thank you." Sookie said while looking me in the eye. Her beautiful, innocent eyes shone with confusion, and sincerity.

"It'll make Godric happy." I said decisively.

"Godric?" She asked him. I could feel his reluctance. I knew it would make him most happy to have us both with him during slumber, but we both knew this was for the best.

"Thank you Eric." He said a tad sadly. My cock twitched at the fact that he would miss me in his bed.

"Er, well. It's still early. I-I think I'll go check on Jason for a little while. You two might want to order some of that blood." She suggested as she made to leave. I quickly zoomed to block the door. I hadn't even thought about it. I just knew I didn't want her to go.

"I'm sorry." I said on instinct. "It's just that the thought of taking you, with Godric involved, is making me painfully hard, and all I can think about is how... magical you are." There, honesty is the best policy, I'm sure she agrees. Sookie stared at me wide eyed. "It's impossible to just ignore it, you're all over the room, your smell is overwhelming, and my instincts can only be partially controlled."

Sookie took a nervous step back, and it caused a weird feeling to settle in my body. I hardened my features and stood straighter. I walked swiftly towards my suit case, but the motion made Sookie startle. I frowned, but I dressed at vampire speed.

"I'll see you both later, I have to go make a check in call to Pamela." I said formally. I zoomed out the door and down the stairs until I reached the lobby. I approached the front desk with the kind of entitled fashion I used at Fangtasia.

"M-may I h-help you?" A cute little appetizer asked.

"I'll need two bottles of your best blood sent up to the room of Sheriff Godric." I said politely.

"Absolutely." She said a bit breathlessly. "Is there any thing else I can help you with, Sir?"

"What time do you get off?" I asked slyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"I apologize for Eric's behavior. We really _do_ want you to stay with us." Godric said kindly. I nodded mutely. I was still in shock, because Eric's words were very unexpected.

"I-I was just in shock. His words were..." I couldn't really place an adjective.

"Completely inappropriate, I'm sorry." Godric said firmly.

"No." I said, because that wasn't it. Yes, Eric's words were sexual, but they were honest, and kind of sweet. In an Eric sort of way. "They were just surprising."

"He sensed your discomfort." Godric observed.

"He keeps me on my toes, that's for sure." I laughed. Godric looked at me funny, and it made me nervous.

"You're not afraid." He said.

"No, 'course not." I snorted. "Eric has never hurt me before. Didn't I just say earlier how he saved me? More than once, I might add."

"You are a very special creature." Godric said interestedly.

"Not really." I shrugged. "It's not like it's the first time he's mentioned having sex with me, and he didn't have to tell me the details, I did sort of interrupt, didn't I?" I had tried to forget, but there it was. But I couldn't stop, I didn't want him to respond, so I just rambled. "Honestly, I don't know why I was so surprised." I continued hopelessly.

"It's different." Godric interrupted me. Thank goodness. But he didn't stop, and his next words made me blush. "What you saw tonight, and what you've seen before, they're different. When Eric and I join that way, it's love, pure love. Anything else is just him fucking around." He said firmly. Ouch. And to think I'd thought they were so sincere.

"Really?" I said pretending to be only curious, if that. "I guess that makes sense. You two are bonded and all." Why couldn't I stop babbling. Godric didn't say anything, so I kept going, saying the words that were going to push this new thing between us out the door. "You could never get that connection with anyone else." I said passively, like I didn't care. I shouldn't have cared, it's not like we were together, I'd only just broken up with Bill, and Godric was still in a fragile state.

"Actually, I have a daughter, Nora." Godric said fondly. "She's a bit like you, very strong minded. She and Eric bicker constantly when ever they're together." he laughed.

The urge to babble died and all I could say was. "Oh." Godric must have thought it had been an inquisitive oh, because he kept talking.

"Even when I was alive I wanted one of each. I had hoped that Eric would treat her like a little sister, someone to protect and cherish. But perhaps I turned Nora too soon, because Eric only seemed annoyed with her. He hated that she stole attention. Nora was never as needy as Eric, and she went on her own path only a decade after I'd turned her. But Eric always needed someone to appreciate his existence." Godric said teasingly.

"Isn't that the truth." I replied instantly. And even though I was frustrated by my own feelings of neediness, I had to admit it was true. Even though I had been with Bill ever since Eric and I had met, he was still constantly demanding through his actions that I give my attention to him.

"I hope he has matured enough to permit sharing my time." Godric said. The look in his eyes was clear; that time would be shared with me. I blushed and looked at my shoes. Before the silence could become awkward however, a knock sounded on the door. "Enter." Godric addressed who ever was on the other side of the door, but I could still feel his eyes on me.

The door opened slowly, and a nervous bell hop entered with a wheeled cart. Atop the cart sat two bottles of what looked to be red wine, but what all of us knew to be blood.

The bell hop looked at me, and recognition flashed in his eyes. I couldn't remember seeing him, but I heard a passing thought about the hostess from earlier. He glanced quickly to Godric and bowed. "Should I leave the cart, or would you prefer to dine at the coffee table?" He asked politely.

"If you would be so inclined." Godric responded kindly, gesturing to the small glass and metal table in the room.

"Of course." Grabbing a bucket of ice from under the cart, the bellhop set up the blood on the table, uncorking the bottles before bowing once more to Godric and leaving with the cart.

I couldn't help the gulp that came out as I swallowed the lump in my throat. The whole moment seemed charged with tension now. If I had focused on the bellhop, I'm sure he would have been wondering why I wasn't being fed off of. I felt self conscious, because that brought up the obvious. Why _wasn't_ I dinner? I had never asked it of myself, because Bill had never really explained Vampire/Human etiquette, beyond me being his and keeping my mouth shut.

Eric had never fed from me, and though he had hinted at sex and the included blood sucking, he had never tried to feed from me, nor had he ever seriously requested my blood, as far as I knew.

"What is it my love?" Godric asked. His word choice more than his voice startled me, and I looked at him suspiciously.

"How come y'all never try to feed off of me?" I asked bluntly. Even after two thousand years, it seemed Godric could not hide his surprise pertaining to that question.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"How come vampires don't try to get me like other humans?" I asked. I couldn't explain why I was suddenly feeling put out, but I was. Godric was silent for a while, before he answered my question with another question. I hate when people do that.

"Would you like to be fed from?" He asked.

"Well, no. I don't know. Maybe? But I'm sure other people don't want to be fed from." I defended myself.

"Other people can be glamored." Godric shrugged. "Besides, a vampire doesn't drink from somebody else's bowl." He caught my look, and added quickly. "So to speak."

"Am I in danger now then?" I asked nervously.

"You will never be in danger as long as I walk this plane." Godric said seriously. He was such a warrior, and his passion astounded me.

"Thank you." I said, because it seemed like the polite thing to say. Godric chuckled and suddenly the tension seemed to dissipate, and he poured himself a glass of blood. He could have been drinking wine, if the liquid wasn't so thick. I wrinkled my nose at the smell, and that made Godric laugh once more.

"It is not of the best quality, but surly it only smells like iron or something?" He asked lightly.

"It smells kind of like it tastes, I suppose." I said, but my nose was still wrinkled. "Vampire blood tastes much different." I said, the tension leaving my face a little as I recalled the taste of Godric and Eric together in my mouth.

"Really?" Godric asked, sounding intrigued. "I've never heard a human perspective, because usually the human is to high." He explained.

"Well, I only got a small taste, but I remember Eric tasted like something else entirely. Like salt and power, and kind of like Hershey's Special Dark." I grinned. I thought about the different tastes for a second. "Maybe something nutty as well." I laughed. Godric apparently agreed that it was funny, and he chuckled a little as well, before taking a large gulp of his drink.

"What did I taste like?" He asked excitedly. The blood was clearly good for him, though I wasn't partial to the idea.

"Like honey suckles, and pine needles." I said as I recalled his taste to the forefront of my mind. "And something I don't think I'll ever be able to place." I said wistfully.

"Even if you tasted it again?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"It was too other worldly, even for me." I tried to play down the situation.

All too soon Godric was in front of me, looking at me curiously and excitedly, like a child. I'll admit it made me a little nervous.

"Did you like it?" He asked me.

"Like what." My mind was blank.

"Drinking vampire blood." He said bluntly, his voice was oddly sultry though.

"I-I don't know." I felt like a child. Godric looked at me curiously, and I felt the need to elaborate. "I've only tasted it in emergencies." Godric paused, and I felt worried.

"I thought Bill had claimed you?" He asked. "Were you not bonded?"

"Bill could feel when I was in trouble." I didn't really know what to say.

"So you had shared blood." He surmised. "How many times?"

I though hard about that. "Well the first time someone attacked me, and Bill saved my with his blood." That had been the first time, the only time really, once I had thought about it. "Actually, that was the only time." I don't know why this upset me per say, but I didn't like that our only exchange of blood had been in such a crumby situation. "I guess he mostly drank from me." I really was rambling then. "Although that wasn't very often either." I added.

"Then you really have renounced him." Godric explained. "By word and action. Mine and Eric's blood canceled your bond. I apologize." Godric did seem sorry, but he seemed a bit pleased as well. "Eric will be pleased when he returns." Godric said lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"Uhn, uhn." I had my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. I fucked her from behind without care, pounding her relentlessly in an alley a few blocks away. I didn't look at her face, I couldn't without going soft. She didn't look right to me, though I knew Pam would deem her worthy. I didn't like the sound of her voice, it didn't have the right lilt. She was too tall and thin, and she didn't smell like heaven on a hell hot platter. God damn it. I pulled out of her swiftly, and she cried out without my hand over her mouth.

"I'm leaving." I said bluntly.

"B-but yo- I- we..." She was delirious. Moron.

"No, I haven't made you explode, but you haven't put me even close, so I'm leaving." She looked stunned, but I didn't care. I took flight immediately, heading back to the hotel.

I strutted through the doors without care, not looking at anyone, before I stepped into the elevator. I looked around once before the door closed, and felt suddenly really lucky, because all the humans looked disgusting, and I had Godric the most beautiful creature in the world. _Sookie too_. I thought bitterly, but at least I would get to admire her. If I was younger I might have permitted the smile tugging from my heart.

I hated her for being so perfect, but I hated everyone else for not being as perfect. Most of all I hated myself for not knowing how to handle one simple human after one thousand years of life! Still, I couldn't be _too_ hard on myself, because even Godric didn't quite understand her and he was twice my age.

The elevator doors opened with a ding, and I immediately zoomed to my suite. I could smell blood, but I knew right away it wasn't Sookie's or Godric's. _The blood I ordered._ I reasoned. I opened the door without care, it was my suite after all. I wish I hadn't. I should have stayed with that stupid whore, it would have been less painful.

"I-I shouldn't." Sookie said softly. "H-he wouldn't l-like it."

"It's alright." Godric soothed. "Just a drop and I will always know when you need me." He whispered. Sookie squeezed her eyes tightly, and if the circumstances were different, I'm sure I would have thought the look was adorable. But I didn't.

"You offer her your blood?!" I roared.

"Eric!" Sookie yelped. She tripped taking a step away from me, but Godric caught her. Of course.

He turned to me and glared. "Don't shout." He patronized. "And don't assume to have anything to do with this situation, especially when you come in reeking of some human girl's intimate areas." He humphed. I didn't let it show, but I'm sure he felt my shame.

"Don't pretend sex matters, especially when you are trying to give blood to someone you barely know!" I regretted the words the second they left my mouth. Godric looked furious, but Sookie looked solemn.

"If it weren't for her light I would have taken the true death over this lie we call mainstreaming!" Godric rarely raised his voice, and I'll admit it was frightening. But Sookie wasn't scared. She placed a small hand on his shoulder, which he immediately grasped, pulling her into his side. She placed her other hand on his chest, and lightly pushed away.

"He's right." She said soothingly. Fuck me. "We shouldn't be making any bonds when we barely know each other. And you shouldn't put your life in my hands, I'm just a waitress, and I'm extremely mortal." She laughed lightly. Godric looked shattered, and I felt like shit. _Why do I always fuck things up?! _I thought exasperatedly.

"Sookie-"

"No, I mean it." She said firmly. Like a mother. My stomach turned at the thought of her with a child. "I told you already my bond with Bill is still freshly annulled, and I don't want to jump into another one right away! I need time to heal, and so do you." She finished. She was such a little spit fire, I loved it. Godric didn't seem to feel the same way just then. But of course, she was made to please. "But we can heal together. Be together." She said softly, taking his hand loosely in her own.

Godric still looked a little down, but he squeezed her hand. I didn't want to admit it, but I was jealous. I was jealous of how much he cared for her, and she in return, cared for him. What was I doing there? I knew in my heart that I was there to protect them, even if I could never be with them. It didn't matter what I had with Godric, Sookie wouldn't like it, and he was her's now.

I turned to leave, to give them some privacy. I mumbled a shitty excuse as I made to leave, but I was stopped by a hand in mine. And it wasn't Godric's! "You too, Eric. If you want to." Her hold on my hand was tentative, but I grasped her's firmly.

"There's no need. I will always protect you, no matter what." I said with a smile. I didn't know how to smirk at that moment. I squeezed her hand once, turned to Godric, kissed him softly, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric POV<strong>

Sookie looked downhearted, but I was sure I felt worse. I squeezed her hand to give both of us comfort, but I knew it was of little help. My child, my lover no longer wished to be a part of me. I felt the empty space in our bond where he had closed himself off from me.

"That was a nice offer." I told her, trying to ease her guilt and sadness.

"I meant it." She whispered to her feat. "You two obviously love each other deeply, more deeply than any two people I've ever seen. You need him to heal."

"I have you." She laughed at that.

"I'm not enough." She didn't say it pitifully, but as a matter of fact. I stayed silent, unable to respond to what we both knew to be true. I did need Eric. Instead I brought her into my arms, holding her, smelling her, comforting us both. We stayed this way for a long time before we heard a knock on the door. I could hear Sookie's heart beat faster in what humans would call a leap.

"Eric?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Nan Flanagan is here." It was just a messenger.

"We'll be out shortly." I replied. I heard his footsteps as he left. I looked sadly down at Sookie. "You should wait here, I'll be back as soon as I can." That snapped her out of her sadness.

"Not a chance in heck am I staying here." She was so spunky. I loved it.

"Alright." I smiled down at her. I had to admit I was pleased that she would be accompanying me, despite my worries. "But do try to remain calm."

"In order to remain calm, I'd have had to start calm." She said with her sassy little drawl. I had to admit I was excited to see what her flare would do for this meeting.

"Of course." I said with a slow smile.

"Kiss me once for luck?" She asked. I sucked in an unnecessary breath.

"Of course." I said again.

I lowered my head slightly to meet her mouth. It was like fire. She was so warm. Her lips were soft and pliant. I wanted this moment to last the rest of my eternal life.

Finally we broke apart.

"Let's go." She smiled up at me, even more radiant than before.

"Let's."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't reach my goal, so feel free to forgo reviews! I suck! I feel like crap, but I felt like this was the place where this needed to end. <strong>


End file.
